The present invention relates to a curtain rail runner having a head part slidable in the curtain rail, and a hook-shaped locking part which is adapted to be engaged in the curtain or the curtain runner fixing tape and which can be bent open manually for such engagement.
Curtain rail runners of this kind usually consist of plastics and are usually removed when the curtains are cleaned or, frequently, when they are washed. For this purpose, the locking members must be bent open manually so that the runners can be withdrawn from the fixing tape loops. With the known runners this is a complicated process, because two hands are usually needed to bend open the runner and withdraw it, one hand being used to hold the head part of the runner while the other is used to bend open the hook-shaped locking member.